


Sunscreen

by SmartZelda



Series: Soriku Oneshots [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartZelda/pseuds/SmartZelda
Summary: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Axel, Xion, Roxas, Naminé, Ventus, and Vanitas are having a beach day. The group eavesdrops on Sora and Riku while they have a moment and get all flustered. Riku lets Sora taste his chapstick.





	Sunscreen

**Author's Note:**

> These oneshots contain fluff and/or angst, no smut.

Sora lies on his beach towel, drying himself under the sun. "Riku said I couldn't play beach-ball with them until I was dry...We're probably gonna end up in the ocean anyway..." he grumbles. "Good thing I love him so much," he chuckles, smiling.

After a couple minutes, he sits up a bit and spots Riku, running towards him.

"Hey, Sora!"

"Yeah, Riku?"

Riku stands above him as he asks, "Are you dry yet? Kairi, Namine, Axel, Xion, Ventus, Roxas, and Vanitas are waiting for you to join in the fun."

"Yeah...I think so."

"Good. It means you can resunscreen now."

"W-what? Resunscreen?"

"Yeah. Don't want to get burned do you?"

"No..."

"Then here." Riku tosses Sora a bottle of sunscreen.

"Riku? I thought we had spray sunscreen. I swear we all used it earlier."

"Yeah...the thing is...ummm..."

"Well...what is it?" Sora says, beginning to grow impatient.

"They hid it and insisted we couldn't use it. I don't know why, but...that one is what we've got." Riku points at the sunscreen in Sora's hand.

"Okay...whatever..." Sora tries to apply the sunscreen as fast as possible so he can go play. He doesn't want to sit there longer than he has to. Eventually, Sora looks up at Riku. "Hey, Riku. Could you help with my back? Pleeeaaase?"

"Sure, Sora," Riku laughs as he kneels down behind Sora's back. "Sunscreen me."

"Sure thing, Riku," Sora giggles as he squirts some sunscreen into Riku's hand.

"Thanks, love," Riku smiles.

"What?" Sora turns his head a bit.

"Oh...I said, 'Thanks, Sora'," Riku answers, a bit embarrassed.

"Okay," Sora laughs.

Riku first applies the sunscreen to Sora's neck, then to his back. He rubs the sunscreen in slowly. _His __back__ is so soft..._

However, Riku is unaware as four people watch them from across the beach in anticipation.

"You think he's taking a little too long to apply that sunscreen?" the girl with short black hair laughs.

"Definitely," the red-haired girl giggles back.

Eventually, Sora turns his head. "Uhh...Riku? I think...I think you've probably rubbed the sunscreen in well enough by now," he slightly blushes.

"Oh, right," Riku smiles, embarrassed.

Sora begins to get up before Riku says, "Wait, Sora."

"What, Riku?"

"I still need to apply my sunscreen, so...would you do my back in a second?"

"Sure!" Sora exclaims. "I'd do anything for you. You know that," he laughs as he tosses Riku the sunscreen.

"Yeah..." Riku tries to hide his face a bit as he blushes. "I'd do anything for you too. Also, thanks."

"No problem, honey!" Sora giggles.

"What?"

"Oh. Oh yeah I...I said, 'No problem, Riku'," Sora smiles nervously.

"Sure..." Riku quickly applies his sunscreen, then hands the bottle to Sora. "Here."

"Thanks, Riku!" Sora squirts some sunscreen on his hands and begins applying it to Riku's back. Eventually, though, he finds himself running his hand up and down Riku's back. _His skin is so smooth... _He blushes the whole time.

"And there Sora goes, doing it too," the blonde-haired girl laughs.

"I can't believe this," the tall red-haired man smirks.

"Umm, Sora?" Riku speaks up.

"Y-yeah...Riku?"

"I think we should be able to go over there to play now." Riku blushes harder.

"Yeah...you're...you're right." Sora rises up as Riku does, leaving the sunscreen on the towel as they run over to where everyone else is.

"I wonder, who's going to do it?" the red-haired man wonders aloud.

"Come on, Axel! They're coming! We need to play it off like we weren't watching."

"Okay, fine, Xion. Toss me the ball and I'll start."

"I don't have it."

Axel looks over to the red-haired girl. "Kairi?"

"I don't have it either."

"Namine?" he asks the girl with blonde hair.

"Leave those two alone."

"I agree with Ventus. Leave those two alone and let's get on with our game." He tosses Axel the ball.

"Thanks, Rox. Let's play!" Axel tosses the ball up in the air and hits it first.

First, Roxas hits it, then Ventus, and so on until Riku and Sora run in.

"Yeah!" Sora whacks the beach ball with one of his hands.

The black-haired boy returns it. "Pathetic."

"Like you could do better, Vanitas," Kairi laughs before hitting the ball high up in the air.

Axel spikes it to Riku, but Riku somehow manages to hit the ball again.

The ball is hit in every direction until, someone attempts to hit it, but misses, resulting in the ball hitting the ground.

"Haha, Riku!" Sora laughs. "You lose."

"I guess I do, Sora," he laughs. "At least it gives me a chance to reapply my chapstick, though. I forgot to earlier."

"What does chapstick have to do with anything?"

"It's special chapstick that is also a sunscreen for your lips."

"Oh."

"Vanitas," Riku demands.

Vanitas takes a tube of chapstick out of his pocket and tosses it at Riku.

"Thanks." Riku begins applying the chapstick.

"Riku...what flavor is it? I bet it's a good one!"

"I think it's, strawberry flavored, angel boy- er um...Sora."

"Can I try it?"

"Sure." Riku moves to hand the chapstick to Sora, however, he's not ready, as Sora smiles up at him and pulls his head down, passionately kissing Riku on the lips. Riku kisses back. "Oooh..." They pull away multiple times but not fully, going back in for more each time.

"Mmmm..."

They eventually separate, both blushing furiously, a saliva string connecting their lips before it falls and breaks.

Sora looks into Riku's eyes, "It does taste like strawberries."

Riku doesn't say anything. He just stands there blushy.

"You really are adorable." Then he whispers in Riku's ear, "Sexy."

Riku completely tenses up and becomes a frozen, blushy mess that's unable to speak. _I'm gonna...I'm gonna...I'm gonna melt..._

"Huh...who woulda thought Sora was gonna be the one to do it."

"What'd you say, Axel?" Sora turns around.

"Well I mean. You are pretty dense. We thought Riku was gonna have to do it."

Xion, Namine, and Kairi nod in agreement.

"What do you mean I'm-"

But Sora's interrupted by Riku who begins to hug him around the neck. "Really? Cause you're gorgeous," Riku whispers in his ear.

_Now I'm gonna die...this is all so much... _Sora tries to hide his face.

Riku smiles down at Sora and ruffles his hair, his face reddening about as much as Sora's. _God I love him...He's so adorable._

**Author's Note:**

> I am always open to constructive criticism and appreciation! I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
